


Lost in the Wilderness

by aaronjolrass (katierambles)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, but initially just some naked cuddling, just a little bit, lots of dom/sub vibes later on, or a lot idk, there's nothing here but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierambles/pseuds/aaronjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine and Enjolras are counselors at a summer camp and despise each other. One day, the two of them get lost in the woods, and a storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Wilderness

Eponine and Enjolras walked at the back of the group, making sure no stragglers were left behind. They were bickering about what their cabin was going to do later that night: all eight of the cabins in their age group were on this walk together, but later before dinner they’d have two hours to keep these kids entertained. It was supposed to rain later on, so their activity needed to be inside.

Enjolras wanted to teach the kids about _knots._ Fucking _knots._

Eponine, on the other hand, thought the group of seven to ten year olds would be more interested in literally anything else.

“It’s much more practical!” Enjolras said, becoming exasperated.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just put it to a vote and let the kids decide,” Eponine said.

“Because they’re _kids,_ Eponine. Of course they’re going to choose games. But will they have survival skills when they leave here? No, they won’t.”

“They’re at summer camp, smartass. Not boot camp. They’re going back home to the suburbs and fourth grade when they leave here, not the damn jungle. They’re children. We want them to have fun.”

“You never know when you’re going to need survival skills,” he said.

“God, you’re so difficult.”

Enjolras huffed and set his jaw, and Eponine rolled her eyes. It was always like this with the two of them. The kids noticed it too; four boys and four girls in their cabin, and all of them perceptive as hell. They knew that Enjolras and Eponine damn near despised each other, and only pretended to get along in front of the kids.

Their little cabin, like all the others, had two floors: the bottom floor had the boys’ room and some space for activities, and the top had the girls’ room and the bathroom. Their were eight cabins in a campsite and three campsites throughout the campground, in addition to the sports fields, hiking trails, swimming pool, lake, and main building with the cafeteria and nurse center.

Now, Enjolras and Eponine were about forty feet behind the group, since they were paying more attention to arguing with each other than keeping up. They were currently glancing over at each other, glaring, making sure the other could feel their hatred.

He was so damn uppity. Everything _had_ to be practical and utilitarian. Fun was an option, and it was one he didn’t choose often. Eponine, on the other hand, liked to prioritize fun with the kids, since they were, after all, kids.

“They like me better,” she said then.

“Excuse me?” Enjolras said, stopping and glaring at her.

Eponine stopped as well and turned back to look at him, putting her hands on her hips.

“I said, the kids all like me better. I’m _fun._ ”

Enjolras set his jaw and shook his head slightly, tightening his hands to fists. He was nearly seething.

“I don’t care if they like me-”

“Obviously,” she intercut, smirking.

“I just care if they learn something,” he continued, ignoring her.

“Yeah, they’re learning something. They’re learning that camp sucks when you have a shitty counselor.”

Eponine wasn’t really sure where this was coming from. She supposed it was all the pent up frustration she’d collected while sitting around and watching him try to teach a bunch of bored kids about trail signals and moss patterns.

Enjolras didn’t have a response to that. Instead, he just started walking again, hands still in fists.

“That’s it? You got nothing else to say?” Eponine called after him.

He turned around and faced her, glaring, but before he could say anything they both heard a loud, low growl.

Both of them froze, listening for the source. Eponine looked to Enjolras, eyes wide with fear, and he was looking around them, watching, slightly bent down like he was ready to take off running.

Eponine's hands were shaking. She was too afraid to even move. Enjolras turned his head suddenly when the sound of a stick snapping came from nearby, and Eponine just put her hand over her mouth, worried her breathing was too loud and trying to quiet herself.

The two of them made eye contact, and Enjolras made a “come here” motion. Eponine shook her head, widening her eyes and looking at him like he was crazy. He repeated it, more urgently, and Eponine took a deep breath and looked around, and then slowly began moving toward him. Enjolras stepped toward her slowly too, also watching their surroundings.

When they met in the middle, Eponine was hugging herself tightly, and Enjolras put his hands on her upper arms. He leaned in close so he could whisper into her ear.

“Whatever it is, it sounds big,” he said. “The only big animal that’s ever been spotted around here is bear, and the bigger we are, the less likely it’ll be to attack us. So if we see it, we should make ourselves big and yell."

“Where’s the group?” Eponine asked. “They can’t be that far ahead of us, but I don’t hear anything.”

“I don’t know,” he said, and somehow his honesty actually comforted her.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that sounded like it was right behind Eponine, and she screamed and Enjolras cursed as she took off running, pulling him after her by his hand.

Eponine couldn’t think about anything other than getting the hell away from there. They ran and ran until suddenly one or both of them tripped on something, or maybe the ground gave out, but they were both rolling down a steep dirt hill, smacking against each other and the ground as they fell.

They landed in a heap at the bottom, Enjolras on his back and Eponine on her stomach beside him, her arm and leg over him.

Both of them just laid there and groaned in pain for a moment. Eponine was vaguely aware of the cuts and bruises that now covered her body, and when she leaned up she saw Enjolras, grimacing as he touched a cut on his temple.

“Are you okay?” Eponine asked, moving to sit on the ground a little farther away from him. The only part of her that really hurt was her ankle, which was beginning to throb.

“Yeah,” he said, sitting up. He paused for a second, seemingly testing if he’d suddenly get dizzy or not. When he didn’t, he nodded. “It’s just a cut. I feel fine besides this. You?”

“My ankle hurts. I think it might be sprained or twisted or something. Besides this, yeah, I’m fine.”

Enjolras furrowed his brow and looked down at her ankle, seeing that it looked bruised and blue.

Before he could say anything, they both began feeling raindrops. Thunder echoed, and the sound of heavy rainfall was suddenly becoming louder and louder, closer and closer. On one side of them was the steep dirt cliff they’d just fallen off, and on the other side continued the thick forest.

“We need to find shelter,” Enjolras said, standing up. He held out his hands for her, and she took them, and he helped pull her to her feet. “Can you walk?”

Eponine took a step and nearly fell when she put weight on her ankle, but Enjolras caught her, supporting her with one arm and holding his other out in front of her in case she fell forward.

She looked up at him and he was looking around them, scanning the area. He looked up the way they’d fallen from, and it was maybe a steep fifty foot climb, with no easy way up in sight.

Enjolras began walking, still supporting her and moving fairly slowly. By the time they’d made it fifteen feet, it was pouring rain. Mud began sliding down the hillside in thick clumps, making it harder to walk there.

“We need to get out of here before we’re buried in a mudslide,” Enjolras said, looking around them still for a place to go.

“Up there!” Eponine said, pointing ahead of them.

Maybe a hundred yards ahead of them, the dirt hillside turned to rock. It looked much easier to climb than the mud deathtrap now to their right, and it was much less likely to suddenly flood or bury them.

Enjolras pulled her along, and they weren’t even a fourth of the way there when the rain became unbearable. Eponine could hardly breathe from the humidity.

She suddenly felt something behind her legs, and then she was scooped off her feet. Enjolras had just decided to carry her, and now they were moving much faster.

He got them to the rocks and tried climbing up, but climbing while carrying a person and with the steep, slippery rocks proved to be difficult.

“Enjolras, look,” Eponine said, pointing. On the other side of the rock mound from where they were, now in their view, was the mouth of a cave.

The two of them looked at each other, and then Enjolras nodded.

He made his way to the cave, and once they were inside Enjolras set her down on a fairly flat rock.

They both immediately pulled out their phones. No service.

“I checked the weather before we came out here,” Eponine said. “It wasn’t supposed to hit this early, but it is supposed to last all night.”

Enjolras held his phone up, standing at the mouth of the cave. “Still no service,” he said, dropping his hand to his side and walking back toward her. “We can try it again every so often.”

“Enjolras?” Eponine said. Her voice sounded small in her own ears. “What are we gonna do?”

Enjolras sighed, staring out at the pouring rain. “I don’t know. We don’t have any supplies with us. If we stay here for long, we’ll freeze with our wet clothes on. We don’t have anything to make a fire, and everything’s wet anyway.”

“Do we have any good news?” Eponine asked, laughing dryly.

“We’re not dead,” Enjolras suggested.

Eponine snorted. “And you wonder why I’m the fun counselor.”

He looked at her pointedly, then crossed his arms.

“I’m trying to be realistic, Eponine,” he said, glaring and actually fucking pouting.

“Oh my god, relax. It was a joke,” Eponine said, rolling her eyes.

When he didn’t say anything in response, Eponine leaned over and started pulling off her shoe on her injured leg. She suddenly hissed in pain, and before she realized what was happening Enjolras was on his knees in front of her, his hands gently moving hers away.

“Let me,” he said, so quiet she wasn’t sure she’d heard him at all.

He untied her sneaker fully, allowing it to fall off of her easily. He moved her sock down gently, stopping when she hissed in pain again and muttering a quiet “sorry.”

Enjolras looked at her ankle, moving her foot slowly, testing her mobility.

“It doesn’t feel like it’s broken,” Eponine said. “I’ve broken my leg before, and that time I at first thought I’d just sprained my ankle, but it was a broken leg. This feels different than that.”

“Forgive me for not fully trusting your diagnosis,” Enjolras said, glancing up at her, a good-natured look on his face. “I just don’t want you to take any risks and end up with permanent damage.”

“So, what? You’re gonna carry me all the way back to camp?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If I have to,” he said, completely serious.

“Right,” Eponine said. “Okay. Well, what’s our plan for now?”

Enjolras looked back over his shoulder at the mouth of the cave. Outside, the rain was showing no signs of stopping. Every few minutes, lightning flashed and thunder followed close after.

“I think the safest place for us until the storm passes is right here,” he said, looking back to her.

“What? Are you joking?” Eponine exclaimed.

“No, I’m not. We’re not getting up that hill in this rain, and if we try to do too much you’ll hurt yourself. It’ll probably pass by tomorrow morning, and then we can get up the hill and find our way back. If it’s not raining and the sun comes out, I’ll be able to get us back. And we can keep trying our phones.”

Eponine nodded, but she wasn’t so sure of this. She knew Enjolras was a little boy scout, but using that stuff in reality was different than reading about it in books like he did. He knew what he was talking about, but she just felt like there had to be another option they weren’t seeing.

“We need to get out of these clothes,” Enjolras said, and he immediately stepped back and started taking off his shirt.

“Woah there, buddy. Um, like, _all_ of our clothes? _Now_?” Eponine said.

“The sooner we get them off our bodies, the sooner they’ll be dry,” Enjolras said. His shirt was now off and he laid it across a rock like the one Eponine was sitting on. “If we keep them on, we’ll freeze to death tonight. With the rain and being in a cave, it’s going to get below freezing tonight.”

“What are you saying?” Eponine said, narrowing her eyes. She knew where this was going, but she wanted to see how Enjolras was going to explain this.

Enjolras sighed, looking up at her.

“You telling me that I’m gonna have to sleep naked in a cold, wet cave overnight?” she said.

“We can’t build a fire. If you sleep in wet clothes, with how cold it gets at night here, not even counting that it’s raining and caves are already colder than outside...” Enjolras undid his belt, but stopped there. “Listen, Eponine. I’m willing to do a lot for your comfort right now, but I’m not going to freeze to death tonight. I can’t make you do anything, but if you don’t, you will get hypothermia,” he said.

Eponine sighed. She was trying not to look at his chest, but damn it was distracting.The only thing was that it was _him,_ and in this shitty situation.

She’d always none he was hot, but seeing him shirtless, his skin still a little wet where the rain had soaked through his t-shirt, his chest and shoulders gently rising and falling as he breathed, just a little bit of hair on his chest and down on his lower stomach...

Well, this may as well happen.

She held out her hands for him. He helped her up, and she turned around, facing away from him.

“Don’t look,” she muttered, and then she started stripping.

* * *

 

Three hours later, Eponine thought she might actually die of boredom.

She’d given up on keeping herself clean and now just laid in the middle of the dirty, rocky floor, trying to find a comfortable position for her back. She kept her foot propped up on a rock, to help with the swelling. She felt her wounds were well taken care of, but Enjolras hadn’t done anything to his head other than wipe off most the blood with his t-shirt. It didn’t bleed much though, and from what Eponine knew of head wounds, they always bled a lot, so she figured that his cut not bleeding much was a good sign.

Enjolras had been trying to see how deep the cave went, and found out the answer was not very. It went back maybe ten feet, then stopped there. It was more of a small alcove than an actual cave, and Enjolras said that was good because it wouldn’t get _quite_ as cold at night, though it’d still be near freezing.

Now, Enjolras was sitting near the mouth of the cave, watching the rain. It was getting dark out, which was only multiplied by the fact it was still storming. Soon, it would be pitch black out. They were trying to save battery life on their phones so they could try to call for help, but every time they tried they still both didn’t have service.

It was already starting to get cold. Eponine crossed her arms in front of her chest as she laid there on her back. Her skin had air-dried, and now her entire body was covered in goose bumps from the wet, chill air blowing in.

Enjolras wasn’t doing much to annoy her now. He hadn’t really talked to her since helping her with her foot and the conversation they’d had after that. He was just off being moody and pensive or whatever, leaving Eponine bored out of her mind and staring at the rocky ceiling.

“Hey, Enjolras,” Eponine said then, still staring blankly at the ceiling.

“What?” He spoke flatly, like he was already annoyed and bored by what she was going to say.

“You think we’re in, like, a crossover of _Punk’d_ and _Naked and Afraid_ , and we just don’t know it yet?”

“I don’t know what that means.” He somehow managed to make his voice sound even flatter.

* * *

 

It was past nightfall now.

Enjolras had moved closer to her, laying on his side facing away from her. They laid at the back of the cave, trying to get as far away as possible from the cold wind outside.

If it wasn’t below freezing out, it was damn near close. It hadn’t been warm enough to dry their clothes yet, and the only things around here dry were a few rocks, which meant no way in hell they were building a fire. 

Eponine was on her side facing away from him too, curled up in a ball. She hugged herself tightly, shaking, trying to get warmer. Her foot didn’t hurt much now, especially since she’d rested for a while and had it elevated. Now, the only thing on her mind was how damn cold she was.

Earlier, she’d breathed on her hands in a small attempt to warm them, but Enjolras told her that that just makes your skin colder in the long run, since you get moisture on your hands when you breathe on them and then the moisture gets cold. He was like an encyclopedia of usually useless information that was now very much appreciated by Eponine, despite the fact there wasn’t anything in his brain that could make her warmer immediately.

As she laid there shaking, Eponine accidentally let a few small whimpers escape her. It was like she was so cold and shaking so hard, curled up in her little ball, that she was starting to lose control of herself, or at least her throat. Was that a stage of hypothermia? Enjolras would know. Maybe she should ask him.

She suddenly felt warmth behind her and around her, and there was a part of her mind somewhere that realized it was Enjolras, now spooning her and curling his body against hers so that they were completely pressed against each other. She hummed lightly as she stopped shaking quite as hard, melting into his warm arms.

“It’s okay,” he murmured against her shoulder. “I’m here. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

He must’ve interpreted the noises she’d made as crying, and the fact he was trying to comfort her was uncharacteristically sweet. Eponine didn’t care though, at least not now, because now she was slightly warmer than she had been and that was the only thing that currently mattered.

They laid there like that for a while, and Enjolras seemed to almost drift off. His steady breathing lulled her, and she sighed and closed her eyes.

Eponine moved back against him then, trying to get a little bit of friction for more warmth. Enjolras groaned, tightening his arms around her just slightly. 

He tried to shift away from her, but she held onto his arms and shifted back against him again.

“Eponine,” he growled then, the noise surprising her.

“Please,” she whined, tightening her hands on his arms. “I’m so cold.”

Behind her, Enjolras sighed, and then pressed himself back against her fully again. She felt why he’d tried to shift away then; he was almost half hard.

“Sorry,” he muttered, and she swore she could feel the warmth of his body intensifying, like he was blushing and giving off more heat because of that.

One of his hands rested on her ribs, just below her bare breast. Instead of responding to his apology, Eponine moved her hand over his, and he moved his fingers back against hers, letting her know he felt her.

She brought his hand up to her breast and he gently squeezed, her peaked nipple pressing against his palm. She moved back against him again, and this time he moaned, grinding back.

Enjolras massaged her, feeling her firmly while grinding against her. His other hand was underneath her, and now he moved it down her stomach to rest on her lower stomach, using it to pull her back toward him.

He moved suddenly, shifting her onto her back while moving on top of her. He didn’t kiss her, but he bit at her jaw, growling again. He pressed his weight on top of her, and Eponine wrapped her legs up around him and put her hands on his shoulders.

She moaned Enjolras’ name and he thrust against her, rubbing his now fully hard erection against her stomach. He sucked at her pulse point, one of his hands moving under her head, supporting her.

Enjolras thrust once just a little too hard and Eponine suddenly hissed in pain, making him freeze and pull back, looking down at her in concern.

“The floor,” she said, grimacing at the bruises if not scratches that would probably cover her back tomorrow from the rocky floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” His voice was so much deeper than usual, and it sent a spark straight to her clitoris. “Do you want to be on top, or...?”

“Just be gentle,” she said, smirking up at him.

Enjolras moved in then, licking into her mouth and using his hand behind her head to tilt her so he could kiss her deeper. He moaned into her mouth when she moved her hips up against him, pressing his cock between the two of them.

She was surprised by how big he was; he was a tall guy and definitely muscular so she’d figured he was big—not that she’d thought about it before, at all, ever—but feeling him now, especially how thick he was, was just making her throb. If she wasn’t soaking wet already, she would be when she felt his precum on her stomach.

Enjolras stopped suddenly, puling back and looking at the entrance to the cave, on alert.

“What is it?” Eponine whispered, trying to look back too but the angle and his hand making it difficult.

“Listen,” he whispered, so quiet he was barely audible.

Eponine tried to listen to whatever it was he heard over the rain. She heard thunder. She heard the little waterfalls making their way over the rocks and probably flooding the area at the bottom of the hill they’d landed at. And then, she heard voices. Distant voices, but a lot of them, and they were yelling something.

Enjolras moved off of her then, sitting back on his legs. Eponine glanced down at his cock bobbing against his stomach— _nice—_ and then sat up as well, turning back so she could look at the entrance to the cave, as if that would help her hear better.

It was definitely voices. After a moment, Eponine swore it was their names the people were calling.

Enjolras must’ve thought that too, because he stood up and ran over to his clothes and started pulling on his pants as fast as he could. 

Eponine tried to stand too but fell back on her ass when she tried to put weight on her foot. It wasn’t as healed as she’d thought. Enjolras must’ve noticed that, because he was behind her a moment later, supporting her as she stood. He helped her over to her clothes and asked if she needed help with that, to which Eponine shook her head.

They were dressed a minute later, besides that Eponine didn’t put her shoe on her injured foot and instead just held it. Enjolras scooped her up and they walked out into the rain.

* * *

 

They’d been found less than ten minutes later. The search party—made up of a few counselors but mostly state troopers—was nearby; they’d been out looking for hours.

Eponine and Enjolras were both treated for their wounds and treated like they both were in shock, even though they weren’t. Eponine had to say though, the shock blanket was definitely welcome. She felt like she was probably going to be cold for weeks because of that night.

They’d gone missing around three, and hadn’t been found until four thirty that morning. It hadn’t really felt like that long to Eponine; in the moment she’d felt like time was dragging, but it hadn’t felt like a whole thirteen and a half hours.

Enjolras and Eponine were offered the option to go home early, but both refused. They still had over a week of camp left, and despite being forced to take a day off to rest, both of them were eager to get back to the kids.

Eponine hadn’t broken her leg, just badly sprained her ankle, and with a splint she was able to easily walk, and with very little pain. She just needed to ice it when she could and avoid excessive walking, which was fine with her.

The cut on Enjolras’ head was just over his right eyebrow, across his temple, and the nurse cleaned it up and put two tiny bandages on it. Other than that, he was completely fine.

Enjolras and Eponine returned to normal. The first night, Eponine was having issues getting up the stairs to the girl’s room, and Enjolras told her to sleep in his bed. She asked him how that would work, and he said that he’d go get her pillow and sleeping bag off her bed and put it on his bed, and he’d move his own stuff to the floor. After a few more minutes of trying to get up the stairs, she agreed, and he prepared the setup he’d described without a word.

After that, Eponine healed much more quickly. Days passed, and the end of camp was coming up.

On the last full day, their cabin of kids were playing tag in the clearing in front of their cabin during their free time slot before dinner, and Eponine and Enjolras sat on the front steps watching and chatting. Eponine’s foot was all but completely healed now, and the cut on Enjolras’ head was healing into a nice scar.

Their cabin was assigned cleanup after dinner, something Eponine was definitely not looking forward to. Keeping eight kids under control was one thing, but trying to get them to clean was something else entirely.

At one point during tag, one of the girls, Lucia, fell and skinned her knee. Before Eponine had even fully realized what had happened, Enjolras was over in the middle of the group of kids. The others were all quiet and awkwardly serious as they watched him pick Lucia up, her legs wrapping around his stomach, and Eponine could see the blood all over her knee. Lucia was trying not to cry, holding onto his shoulders as he carried her down toward the nurse in the main lodge. Eponine could see him saying something to her when she started crying.

“Okay guys,” Eponine said then, snapping all the other kids’ attentions away from their crying friend. “Let’s play some more tag, huh?”

The kids snapped out of their funk quickly, back to their usual selves within minutes.

Eponine was worried. Lucia was a cryer—especially the first few nights, when she'd been homesick. She cried over any little thing that went wrong, and it was near impossible to console her. Eponine hated seeing any of the kids upset, but seeing Lucia cry was especially hard, her being the youngest and smallest by far. Eponine wasn’t supposed to pick favorites, but hers was definitely Lucia. She was like the baby of the group.

Twenty minutes later, Enjolras came back with Lucia, carrying her on his hip and talking to her. Her knee was all bandaged up now and she looked almost cheery, smiling like nothing had happened.

Enjolras set her down when they got back near the cabin, and she walked on wobbly legs back over to the group, who immediately made her ‘it’ in their ongoing game of tag.

Enjolras came back over to Eponine, sitting back down where he’d been before. Eponine was staring at him, a mixture of impressed, confused, and pleasantly surprised.

“What?” Enjolras said, looking at her awkwardly.

“What did you say to her?” she asked, smiling.

“I told her she didn’t have to help clean up after dinner with the rest of us,” he said, grimacing like he was expecting Eponine to chastise him.

“The other kids aren’t going to like that,” Eponine said, sitting back against the steps, but she knew it’d been a smart move on his part and that she would’ve done the same thing if she’d thought of it and was in his place.

“The other kids don’t have skinned knees,” he replied.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment, the sound of the kids laughing filling the air.

“Oh,” Enjolras added then. He seemed even more awkward now, somehow, like he was embarrassed to confess this to her. “I... When I was taking her down there, and she was crying, I told her... I said that she needed to be brave like you, because you’d also hurt your leg.”

Eponine blinked as she processed that.

“And that worked?” she asked.

“She stopped crying almost immediately. She sort of seemed like she was about to start again a few times, but she didn’t. She really admires you.”

Eponine didn’t have a response to that. She was flattered, but more than that she was surprised. They hadn’t been at each other’s throats quite as much since getting lost, but she wouldn’t really consider Enjolras her friend, much less that he’d compliment her in any way.

Enjolras got up after a few minutes and started playing tag with the kids, and Eponine watched and got lost in her thoughts.

She found herself lost in her thoughts, thinking about the cave. Enjolras had been kind to her. He’d thought she’d been scared and upset, and he’d hugged her tightly and told her it was okay. And in that moment, Eponine had been comforted by that. “ _I’m here_ ,” he’d said.

And then she’d had some of the hottest foreplay of her life. Ever since then, once they’d returned to safety, she always found herself thinking about that, especially at night. In the moment, she’d been desperate to feel him inside of her, and that still held now.

Now, seeing him being so nice to the kids was the icing on the cake. It was probably sick of her to see him playing with them and thinking about how she wanted to suck his cock. She figured it was probably some ‘men who are good with kids are attractive’ type situation, but watching him run around with the kids, laughing, at one point two of the kids tackling him to the ground and all of them laughing; Eponine just thought about how he’d felt pressed up against her.

That night at dinner, Eponine sat across from Enjolras, like usual. Their kids all sat with them, despite the fact everybody was allowed to sit wherever they wanted.

Eponine found herself staring at Enjolras’ jaw as he ate. How had she never noticed before how hot his jaw was? He had just a little stubble since it was late in the day, and his bone structure had to of been sculpted by gods. Watching his mouth and then his neck moving as he swallowed, Eponine wondered what else that mouth of his could do.

When they were cleaning up after dinner, Enjolras made it like a game for the kids. She wondered where this part of him had come from; at first, he’d been all about rules and order and learning. Now, and progressively more so each day, Enjolras was acting more silly and fun with the kids, and hadn’t mentioned anything boring in days.

Eponine looked to him now. He was holding up both his arms and a kid was hanging off each one, both laughing as Enjolras flexed his arms and lifted them slightly higher. He and the two kids were supposed to be sweeping the floors, but instead, this. Eponine had no idea what had made him change so dramatically.

That night, all of the cabins had a huge bonfire together.

Their group sat in the back row of the big round amphitheater, and Enjolras put his arm around the back of Eponine’s seat, since they were all forced to sit so close together. She kept catching herself leaning into him or her leg touching his, or some other little intimate thing like that.

This was becoming ridiculous. Just sitting beside him made her wet.

Part of the way through the bonfire, two of the boys from their cabin started playing or fighting or whatever. Eponine stood up halfway, leaning over Enjolras, to speak to them. She rested one of her hands on his leg to support herself, and with the other she pointed at the two boys.

“Hey!” she whispered, glaring at them. “Cut it out or I’ll take you both back to the cabin now. Understand?”

Both boys nodded and slumped back in their seats.

Eponine sat back down, shaking her head and huffing in annoyance.

A few minutes later, she felt Enjolras’ eyes on her. He was lounging back in his seat lazily, his arm around her bent so that his hand was near her shoulder. He seemed relaxed and happy, which was something she never would’ve imagined from him when she first met him and he’d described his big plan about teaching the kids survival skills.

Enjolras bumped his leg against hers, and she looked over to him. He gave her a silly little smile, and she laughed.

Later, Eponine felt Enjolras’ fingers playing with the end of her hair absently where it hung near his hand. It was like he wasn’t even aware he was doing it, and that made her shudder and smile to herself.

That night when they went back to their cabin, Enjolras gave one of the kids a piggyback ride and held another one’s hand as they walked. The kids were actually starting to like him now that he’d loosened up, so much so that they hung all over him near constantly.

The next morning came, and all the kids packed up their bags. Lucia cried, as did a few others, and they said their goodbyes as they waited for all the parents to show up.

Enjolras and Eponine’s kids’ parents all showed up relatively early, which freed the two of them from having to wait around at the entrance for the whole pickup time slot.

They walked back to their cabin together, and a few times the backs of their hands skimmed each other’s. They talked about dumb little things, like funny stuff the kids had done or different games they should’ve played with them.

Eponine was really going to miss this. She almost wished the world outside of this camp and the kids and Enjolras just didn’t exist, and that she could live her with them for at least a little big longer.

They went into their cabin, and Eponine threw herself down on Enjolras’ bed, spreading herself out jokingly and putting her hands behind her head and sighing.

“What are you going to miss most?” Eponine said, smiling up at him as he stood a few feet away.

“Definitely getting lost during a rainstorm,” Enjolras said, smiling back.

“Ah, yes. That was a lot of fun. Maybe almost getting eaten by a bear, falling off a cliff, hiding naked in a cave. That’s what summer camp’s all about.”

Enjolras laughed when she did, but she saw something in his eyes then, a sadness, like he’d actually been serious.

Eponine sat up then, hanging her feet off the side of his bed.

“What’s wrong?” she said, tilting her head and looking at him.

“Nothing.” Great. He was being moody.

“Okay. Obviously. Nothing’s wrong at all,” Eponine said, standing up and rolling her eyes. She walked past him toward the stairs to her room.

She’d almost made it to the stairs when he spoke.

“What do you want me to say?” he said, and though she didn’t face him, she could hear his glare in his voice.

Eponine turned around slowly and put a fake smile on her face. She’d almost missed fighting with him.

“Oh, I don’t know. How about you tell me the answer to the question I asked you? If that’s not too much trouble for you, of course,” Eponine said, putting her hands on her hips.

Enjolras was nearly seething now. “I did tell you. Nothing’s wrong.”

“And I didn’t believe you.”

“How’s that my problem?”

“I was leaving. You’re the one that kept this going.” Eponine raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him. He tightened his hands into fists.

“Listen,” Eponine began, speaking like she was teaching a child a very simple lesson, purposefully being as patronizing as possible. “You can either tell me what’s bothering you so much and making you all angry, or you can just get over yourself and let me go pack in peace. Okay?”

Eponine had definitely missed fighting with him. If nothing else, they were both good at it.

Enjolras matched her fake smile, crossing his arms.

“You know, sometimes I want to wipe that smile right off your pretty face.”

Now _that_ definitely surprised Eponine. Of all the ways she saw this conversation going.... Well, this was certainly the best case scenario.

“Yeah?” she said, tilting her head. “I’d like to see you try.”

Enjolras stepped toward her then, so fast that she’d stepped backwards in surprise. In reacting, she’d backed up against the wall, and now he stood with his hips almost but not quite pressed up against hers. His fingers skimmed along her bare arm, sending a shiver down her spine, and he tilted his head so that his mouth was hovering just over hers. Eponine was breathing faster now, but she smiled in delight of the situation.

“Still smiling,” she said, not breaking eye contact. He was smirking now, watching her so closely. She had no idea where this bout of confidence in either of them had come from, but she hoped it didn’t stop.

Enjolras stepped forward against, pressing his hips firmly into hers, their bodies now fully against each other. Eponine gasped, but kept smiling.

He tilted his head in so that the tip of his nose briefly skimmed against her cheek. They were both breathing roughly, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make their move.

Eponine took her chance, and suddenly grabbed him by his hair. She grinned as she watched him react to that, setting his jaw and trying to move his head so that she wasn’t pulling as hard.

“Would you look at that? I’m still smiling,” Eponine said.

Enjolras suddenly grabbed her by her hips, pushing himself against her again, this time pulling her legs up around him, and she more than willingly obliged. She held onto him by his hair with one hand, and as he moved his hips, the two of them grinding roughly against each other, she pulled on his hair even harder.

“How rough you wanna get, pretty boy?” Eponine said then, stilling her hips.

“Whatever you want, baby girl,” he growled, setting his jaw and looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive.

She slapped him then, hard, full across the face with the hand that had been pulling his hair.

He looked back at her, his eyes lighting up in pure delight.

Enjolras moved in then, kissing her roughly and grinding against her, and Eponine brought her hand back to his hair and knotted her fingers there.

He moved from her mouth and started biting at her jaw, thrusting against her almost painfully, each movement slamming her back against the wall.

“I’ve wanted this since the cave, since I first saw you,” he growled against her. He brought one of his hands up to her hair and started pulling, too. “I can’t even look at you without imagining you writhing underneath me. I bet your cunt’s fucking perfect, too. So fucking tight, and wet, all for me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Eponine moaned, tightening her hand in his hair. “Keep going.”

He bit her then, nearly breaking the skin on her neck, and she cried out in pain. Enjolras kept talking, though, like she’d asked.

“What do you want, Eponine? You want me to treat you like a nasty little slut? You want me to hurt you? You want to be at my mercy, completely vulnerable and dominated? You want me to use you? Is _that_ what you want?” He sneered, half disgusted and half delighted by what was coming out of his mouth.

Eponine pulled his hair then, forcing him to look up and tilt his head back.

“Maybe _I_ want to hurt _you_ ,” she said, keeping him in that painful position. “Maybe I want _you_ at _my_ mercy, pretty boy. Maybe I want to use you.”

Enjolras tried to pull his head up, but she didn’t let him. Eponine moved her head forward then, licking up his neck and feeling his Adam’s apple bob. He moaned, and she could feel the vibrations of it on her tongue.

“What do you want, Enjolras?” The use of his name nearly made him groan again.

He stepped away from the wall then, still supporting her with her legs around his waist, and she let go of his hair so he could see where he was going. He went to his bed and threw her down, stopping only to pull his shirt off. Eponine quickly did the same to herself, and she started to unhook her bra but Enjolras’ hands grabbed her before she could do it and pinned her hands above her head, crawling on top of her. He kissed her again, and she bit his lower lip hard as punishment for trying to take control.

Enjolras sat back on his legs then, quickly undoing his belt.

“I want to taste you, baby girl,” he growled, pulling his belt off. He leaned over her and started binding her hands together by her wrists, and then brought her hands to the head of his bed and tied them there.

Enjolras moved down her, kissing between her breasts, licking and sucking sloppily. He kissed down her ribs and navel until he reached the top of her little shorts. He pulled them down her legs, and Eponine was thankful she’d worn nice panties today.

Holding her by her thighs with both hands, Enjolras brought his mouth to her, kissing her over her panties. Eponine hooked her legs over his shoulders and dug her heels into his back roughly, and he turned his head and bit her thigh in response.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, aren’t you, baby girl?” he growled against her. He moved her panties to the side with his fingers and ran his tongue along her folds. Eponine thrust up against his mouth, and Enjolras groaned.

He pulled off her panties then, tucking them in the back pocket of his pants that now hung loosely from his hips. She now only wore her bra. He moved himself back down over her, so close she could feel his breath on her, but then he paused.

“I want you to beg me,” he said, bringing his hand up to rest on her stomach. He moved his thumb to her clit and pressed down, cutting off the blood flow there.

“Fuck you,” Eponine said, and though it was a stretch for her, she was able to spank him then with one of her feet.

Enjolras pressed against her clit harder, painfully so, and Eponine nearly cried out, it felt so good.

He curled one finger into her, still pressing down on her stomach and clit with his other hand. His fingers were so long, he was already so deep, and Eponine tried to move her hips against him but couldn’t, because of his hand on her stomach.

She whined then, moaning, but didn’t give in yet. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. God, he looked great between her legs.

He was looking at her opening, his mouth watering as he watched his finger fucking her. When he spoke, his voice was a deep growl.

“I’ve dreamt of tasting you since the moment we met. You’re so wet now, don’t you want me to taste you, baby girl? I want to lick your cunt, Eponine; I want to make you feel so good you can’t see straight. But I’m not doing anything until you ask nicely.”

Eponine considered it for a moment. She definitely wanted it, but she also wanted to win this game with him.

“Please,” she said, simply, firmly, not giving him anything else.

He suddenly pulled his hand away, his finger now gone from inside her, and spanked her thigh, hard. Eponine cried out, pulling at the binds on her hands.

“That wasn’t very nice,” he said, scolding her. He brought his hand back to her and traced her entrance with one finger. “Come on, baby girl. Just ask nicely.”

Eponine moaned for him then, a broken, feral noise, and tried to move her hips up against him.

“Please,” she said again, but this time desperate, eyes closed, nearly a sob.

He didn’t even respond. Keeping his thumb pressed firmly on her clit, he moved his mouth down over her and licked into her, as deep as his tongue could go. He flicked his tongue quickly, fucking her with it, and Eponine was nearly in tears, moaning his name and ‘fuck’ and who knows what else, tilting her head back and arching her back and trying to thrust up against him as she cried out desperately, already so close.

Enjolras licked up to her clit, now removing his thumb from it. He sucked it into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue while curling three fingers into her wet heat, stroking her. Eponine’s entire body shook as she came, and Enjolras’ mouth and fingers didn’t stop until she was halfway to her next orgasm.

“Enjolras,” she moaned then, trying to will him up to her mouth.

He looked up at her but kept moving his fingers. His chin was covered in her wetness and he had a wicked look in his eyes.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he said, a false sweetness in his voice.

“I need you,” she moaned, any of the dominance he’d had in her earlier now gone. “Please, I need you inside me. Now.”

Enjolras moved up her body then, quickly pulling his pants down past his knees and then lining his hips up against her.

“I don’t have a condom, so we probably shouldn’t—”

“I’m on the pill. Get inside me, _now_ ,” Eponine cut him off before he could even finish.

He looked down at her for a moment, like lust was fogging his brain and making him take longer to process words. When what she’d said registered, he tilted his head and kissed her, almost sweetly besides the fact she could taste herself on him, and his hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled it up over her head, but because of the binds, it could go no further.

Enjolras took her breasts in each of his hands, feeling her firmly, like he had in the cave with just one. He ground against her again too, his cock against her stomach, and Eponine tried to speed things up.

“Enjolras, please,” she moaned, digging her heels into his lower back.

He ignored her, moving down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. God, the man had a talented tongue.

She spanked him again with her foot, trying to get him finally where she wanted him, and he moved back up to her.

“You’re a needy little slut, aren’t you?” he growled against her cheek. He must’ve felt how she’d grinned when he called her that, because he took it further.

He brought one of his hands up to her face, tilting her chin up painfully and making her look him in the eye.

“I want you to say that, right now. You’re a slut.”

“I’m a slut, I’m your whore, please, fuck me, Enjolras, I need you,” she moaned, trying to thrust up against him.

He moved his hand up to squeeze her cheeks painfully, and he moved in like he was going to kiss her. Instead, he spat in her mouth.

She whimpered at that, tasting herself, as he let go of her and focused on lining himself up with her entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against her. Eponine arched her back and spread her legs further, presenting herself to him perfectly. He rubbed his cock up against her clit, making her whole body twitch, and as she gasped in reaction to that, he suddenly slid into her to the hilt.

Eponine cried out so loudly it was almost a scream. Enjolras bit his lip, trying to keep himself in control as she adjusted to his size. She knew he was big, but feeling him now, stretching her, her body squeezing him so tightly, she could barely breathe, she’d never felt so good in her life.

Enjolras pulled out almost all the way and then thrust into her again, her breasts bouncing from the force of it.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby girl,” he said, and she was throbbing around him and she knew he could feel it.

She gasped when he began thrusting into her rapidly, pulling up one of her legs to an even higher angle. He supported himself with one arm, pressing his face into her neck on that side, and his other hand was on her thigh, holding her leg perfectly in place. As he bucked into her, he pressed his chest against her breasts, feeling her nipples against him. He spanked her suddenly and she cried out.

“Scream when you come,” he growled against her neck.

“Fucking make me,” she managed to gasp out.

He brought his hand up and wrapped it around her throat, squeezing so tightly she tried to gasp in pain but couldn’t. He continued his brutal pace, skin slapping against skin, her cunt making the most obscene noises as his cock slide quickly in and out her, her wetness dripping down onto his sheets. Eponine couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t think; the only thing on her mind was Enjolras’ cock stretching her and pounding into her.

She was so close, and she knew he felt it. She was squeezing him, tighter and tighter, and his thrust were becoming more erratic as he drew close as well.

He bit her shoulder when he let go of her throat, biting down so hard she screamed out in pain, and his hand went straight to her clit, reaching in between them to rub her so quickly she kept screaming, gasping for air as she came so hard she saw stars.

She was only vaguely aware of what was happening as she rode out her high, her mind in pure bliss. She felt him thrust a few more times, and then he was fucking his cum deeper into her, his hand that had been on her clit now underneath her and pulling her hips up so he could keep hitting her at an even better angle as he rode out his own orgasm.

When he finished, he collapsed on top of her, still inside her, and gasped desperately for breath. He felt so good on top of her, Eponine thought.

He rolled off a moment later, and they made an obscene wet noisewhen he slid out of her, both of their cum dripping from them.

“I’ll lick you clean in a little bit,” he said against her mouth, and then he bit her lower lip and pulled.

He reached up and untied her hand, letting her finally touch him. He laid on his back on the bed and she curled up against his side, throwing one leg over him. The two of them enjoyed a lazy, carefree moment, both still with racing hearts and deep, ragged breaths. Enjolras drew lazy little circles on her lower back, turning his head so he could kiss the top of her head.

“Sorry,” he murmured, wrapping his other arm around her and turning on his side to face her.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted all of that,” she said, stroking his sweat-dampened hair back from his forehead. “But I appreciate your apology.”

He leaned in and kissed her, so gently at first she almost couldn’t feel him.


End file.
